<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Poor Crow (Oihina fanfic) by swagzeyama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082864">His Poor Crow (Oihina fanfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagzeyama/pseuds/swagzeyama'>swagzeyama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aobajousai, Karasuno, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagzeyama/pseuds/swagzeyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has been dating Kageyama for six months, but things started to go downhill with them.  Kageyama started to hit Hinata.  Will Oikawa notice? Or will this go on unnoticed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey you boke, come to the locker rooms after everybody leaves" Kageyama said in a low voice next to my ear.</p><p>"O-Ok" Hinata said feeling chills go down his spine.  </p><p>"Hey Hinata! You ok?" He heard Nishinoya say.</p><p>"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Hinata said, putting a fake smile on his face.  "Just a little tired"</p><p>"Wow Hinata, you're never tired.  Are you sure you're ok?" Sugawara said, he could hear a hint of worriness in his voice.</p><p>I'm fine, why can't they just leave me alone.  Hinata thought, turning around picking up a ball.</p><p>After Practice</p><p>"Bye guys!" Tanaka said, running out of the gym.</p><p>Now it was just Hinata and Kageyama in the gym.  Hinata slowly walked over to the locker room next to Kageyama.  He felt a pair of hands roughly grab his hair and drag him into the locker room.</p><p>"Get in here you loser" Kageyama yelled at him, throwing Hinata into the locker room.  Hinata hit the floor with a thud and looking up to see Kageyama raising his hand and hitting his face.  Hinata touched his face as it was turning red.  Kageyama kept hitting and kicking Hinata until he stopped to speak to him.</p><p>"Why didn't you hit my tosses today?! If you can't hit them, then you have no use for me.  Might as well just kill yourself." Kageyama told Hinata giving him one more kick in the stomach. "Get up and clean up the gym."</p><p>Hinata got up slowly, his whole body in pain.  It's ok, he still loves me.  If he didn't, he would have broken up with me already.  Hinata thought trying to cheer himself up.</p><p>Flashback </p><p>Hinata didn't know when he started liking Kageyama so much.  At first he thought it was just because Kageyama would always set for him when he asked.  But now, Hinata figured out that he actually liked him.  Ok! Today is the day I tell Kageyama that I like him! Hinata thought, staring at Kageyama drinking his water.  </p><p>After Practice</p><p>"U-Um Kageyama? Could I please speak to you in private?" Hinata said to Kageyama, fidgeting with his fingers a little.</p><p>"I guess boke" Kageyama said, no expression in his eyes.</p><p>After walking for a few minutes, they reached a tree.  "Kageyama, I... I like you!" Hinata told him, looking into his eyes.</p><p>What the hell? This idiot actually thinks he has a chance with me? Whatever, let's just see how this plays out.  Kageyama thought, a small smirk on his face.  "Really? Well I like you too." Kageyama lied to him. It could be fun to play with his feelings. Kageyama thought.</p><p>"D-Does that mean we are dating now?" Hinata asked him quietly.</p><p>"Yes it does" Kageyama said, smirking to himself.</p><p>Hinata's face lit up after hearing those words.  "Ok! See you tomorrow!" Hinata told Kageyama.</p><p>The Next Day At Practice</p><p>Hinata called everybody to come to Hinata and Kageyama.  "I have to tell you guys something." Hinata told them. " Me and Kageyama are dating" He said with the biggest smile on his face.</p><p>"Wow! Congrats Hinata!" Sugawara said, patting Hinata's head.</p><p>"Our Kohai is in a relationship before us" Tanaka and Noya said. "He has passed his own senpais."</p><p>"Stop being so dramatic" Daichi said, slapping both of their heads. "Alright everybody! We should start practice for our upcoming practice match with Aoba Johsai!"</p><p>After practice, everybody started leaving and then only Hinata and Kageyama were left in the gym.  "Hey Hinata, come over here" Kageyama said.</p><p>"Yes Kageyama?" Hinata said, walking over to him.</p><p>"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO ANNOUNCE THE FACT THAT WE ARE DATING TO EVERYBODY ON THE TEAM" Kageyama yelled.</p><p>"B-But I didn't want to keep it a secret" Hinata said, fear showing in his eyes.</p><p>Damnit, I didn't want everybody to know I was dating this loser.  I don't even like him.  Kageyama thought, calming himself down.</p><p>"Just don't go around telling everybody in the school" Kageyama said, not even looking Hinata in the eye before walking out of the gym.</p><p>"O-Ok" Hinata said.  Why did he get so angry? What's so bad about telling our team? Hinata thought.  Whatever, he's probably just tired from practice.</p><p>At The Practice Match With Aoba Johsai</p><p>The score was 23-20.  Aoba Johsai was in the lead and they already won the first set.  Hinata was getting tired out and so was the rest of the team.  Kageyama set the ball to Hinata, but Hinata was really tired, so he missed the ball.  Kageyama had a look in his eyes like he wanted to kill Hinata.  In the end, Aoba Johsai ended up winning.</p><p>After they shook hands, Karasuno started getting all their bags together and walking to the bus.  "Hey Hinata, meet me in the closet outside." Kageyama said to Hinata, who was about to leave with the rest of the team.</p><p>"Ok!" Hinata said.</p><p>In the closet</p><p>"YOU ARE THE MOST USELESS PERSON I HAVE EVER MET! WHY DIDN'T YOU HIT THE BALL?" Kageyama yelled, pushing Hinata to the floor.</p><p>"Kageyama stop it! I'm sorry, I was just really tired!" Hinata said, trying to move away from him.</p><p>"IF YOU CAN"T EVEN HIT MY SETS, THEN WHAT USE DO YOU HAVE FOR THIS TEAM?" Kageyama said slapping his face.</p><p>"K-Kageyama stop it please" Hinata said tears coming out of his eyes. He was holding his cheek, which was turning red.</p><p>"YOU BETTER MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL OR ELSE I WON"T EVER SET TO YOU AGAIN" Kageyama yelled at him, kicking him in the stomach.  "Now get up before Suga starts wondering where we are."</p><p>"O-Ok" Hinata said quietly, a look of pain showing on his face as he got up.</p><p>Kageyama would always beat up Hinata when he didn't do something right or when he annoyed him.  This went on for a while until somebody noticed.</p><p>Back To The Present</p><p>"Alright guys! Come to the gym at 6:00am tomorrow." Ukai told the team.  "I hope you are all prepared to beat Aoba Johsai." He said with a smirk.</p><p>"Yes coach!" The whole team said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 5 in the morning when Hinata's alarm went off.  Ughhh, I don't wanna get up.  Hinata thought, his stomach still sore from when Kageyama kicked him.  Oh wait! We have the practice match today!  Hinata immediately got out of bed and changed.  After finishing changing and eating breakfast, he said bye to his mom and went to the gym.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Hinata said, running over to the team who were about to board the bus.</p><p>"Hey Hinata, get in the bus.  You were the last one." Daichi said.</p><p>"Ok!" Hinata said, walking onto the bus.</p><p>The bus ride was 3 hours long and everybody slept through the whole ride.  A/N I don't actually know how long the bus ride to get to Aoba Johsai is, so let's just say it's 3 hours.  When they arrived, the whole Aoba Johsai team was waiting for them at the entrance.</p><p>"Hey chibi-chan" Oikawa said, his signature smile on his face.  Man it's such a shame that Hinata and Kageyama are dating.  I wish I were dating Hinata instead.  Oikawa thought, trying to hide his sadness.</p><p>"Hi grand king!" Hinata said jumping up and down in excitement.</p><p>"Hey shittykawa, come line up" Iwa said, throwing a volleyball at his head.  Both teams lined up facing each other.  </p><p>"Thank you for having us!" The whole Karasuno team said, bowing down.  Then both teams walked into the gym and started warming up.  </p><p>"Bring it to me!" Hinata yelled running up to the net.  He jumped up but immediately felt a sharp pain coming from his stomach.  He missed the ball and Aoba Johsai got the point.  Oikawa was about to walk up to Hinata and ask if he was ok, but somebody interrupted him.</p><p>"WHY DIDN'T YOU GET THE BALL?" Kageyama yelled.  Hinata saw him raise his hand and flinched.  He covered his face to protect it, but Kageyama calmed himself down and just walked away.  Why did he flinch at Kageyama?  Oikawa thought, walking back to his team.</p><p>It was the third set and they were tied 23-23.  Everybody was tired, but something felt off about Hinata.  He looked like he was in pain and he was really tired.  I'll just ask him about it after the match.  Oikawa thought.  Hinata missed the next ball and Kageyama looked really angry.  Aoba Johsai ended up winning with a score of 26-24.  </p><p>Karasuno started picking up their bags after shaking hands with Aoba Johsai.  Everybody went out of the front entrance to get to the bus, but Kageyama and Hinata went the opposite way.  Oikawa decided to follow them and see what they were doing.</p><p>Kageyama threw Hinata on the floor and started screaming at him.  "WHY DIDN'T YOU HIT MY SETS?  I THREW THEM PERFECTLY.  You are the stupidest and most useless person I have ever seen.  Why don't you just quit already." Kageyama said to Hinata, kicking him in the face.</p><p>Oikawa saw all of this and came running over to protect Hinata.  "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Oikawa yelled at Kageyama.</p><p>"Get out of the way.  This moron needs to be taught a lesson." Kageyama said, trying to push Oikawa away from Hinata.</p><p>Oikawa pushed Kageyama to the floor and slapped him.  "How dare you hit Hinata.  He didn't do anything wrong!" Oikawa said, an angry look in his eyes.</p><p>"G-Grand king, it's fine." Hinata said, trying to stop his bloody nose.  "You don't need to help me."</p><p>Oikawa looked at Hinata with a surprised face.  "I'm helping you no matter what you say." Oikawa said, picking Hinata up.  "You can stay at my place tonight, I'm not letting you go anywhere with that monster."</p><p>"O-Ok" Hinata said, blushing a little since Oikawa was holding him.</p><p>Kageyama was slowly getting off the floor, and his face was already bruising up.  "You know, I never actually liked you Hinata.  I just wanted to play with your feelings.  I hated you this whole time." Kageyama said, a big smirk on his face.</p><p>Hinata's eyes opened so wide, it looked like they might pop out of the sockets.  "Y-You didn't love me this whole time?  But... you never broke up with me, so I thought you loved me." Hinata said, tears starting to fall out of his eyes.</p><p>"You are a monster." Oikawa said, walking away with Hinata in his arms.  "If you touch Hinata one more time, I'll make sure your volleyball career is over." He said with a threatening look in his eyes.</p><p>"Whatever, I could care less" Kageyama said, walking back to the bus.</p><p>At The Bus</p><p>The team could see Kageyama walking back to the bus, but they didn't see Hinata with him.  "Hey Kageyama, where's Hinata?" Suga asked, worriness showing in his eyes. </p><p>"That idiot went home with Oikawa." Kageyama said, a pissed off look on his face.</p><p>"OIKAWA?" The whole team said in unison.</p><p>"Yeah he went home with Oikawa.  Now can we please get on the bus and go home?" Kageyama said.</p><p>"Alright then! Everybody on the bus!" Ukai said.  I wonder what Hinata could be doing with Oikawa.  I hope he's ok.  Ukai thought.</p><p>At Oikawa's House</p><p>"Has your nose stopped bleeding?" Oikawa asked Hinata.  He nodded yes in response.  "Ok good.  You can go take a shower and I'll give you some of my clothes."  </p><p>Hinata went upstairs to take a shower while Oikawa started cooking some food.  After some time, Hinata came down wit just a towel wrapped around his waist.  </p><p>"Hey Hinata! You ready to eat some..." Oikawa said, staring at Hinata abs and forgetting what he was saying.</p><p>"Uhhh... eat some what?" Hinata said, getting Oikawa's attention again.</p><p>"Oh sorry! The food is ready." Oikawa said, his face burning in embarrassment. </p><p>"Could you please give me some clothes?" Hinata said, smiling so bright that Oikawa had to squint his eyes.</p><p>"Y-Yeah sure." Oikawa said running up to his room to find some clothes.  Damn, chibi-chan is really ripped.  His abs make him look so sexy.  Oikawa thought, giving some clothes to Hinata.  "Sorry if they are too big, they are my clothes from middle school" Oikawa said.</p><p>"Hey! I'm not that tiny!" Hinata said, pouting a little.  </p><p>Oikawa blushed at this but just turned around and walked downstairs.  "Come on, let's go eat" He said.</p><p>"Fine" Hinata said.</p><p>After they finished eating, Oikawa took a shower and they both went to bed together.  Oh my god, I'm sleeping in the same bed as the grand king.  Hinata thought, his face turning red.</p><p>"Hey are you ok? You're face is red." Oikawa asked him, touching his forehead to see if he had a fever."</p><p>"I'm fine!" Hinata said nervously.  "Let's just sleep"</p><p>"Ok, good night chibi-chan." Oikawa said.</p><p>"Good night!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 7 in the morning when Hinata opened his eyes.  He forgot where he was for a second, but when he looked over to his right, he saw Aoba Johsai's captain sleeping right next to him.  Oh right, I'm at Oikawa's house.  Hinata thought, trying to go back to sleep.  </p><p>2 hours later, Hinata woke up remembering he had school today.  "Crap! What time is it?" Hinata said, looking around for his phone.  "9:00?!  I'm so late for school." He said rushing out of bed and running downstairs.  As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Oikawa making breakfast for them.  </p><p>"Ah! Good morning chibi-chan." Oikawa said smiling. "I made breakfast for us so come sit down." </p><p>"I can't grand king, I have to get to school." Hinata said, putting on his shoes. "I'm already late."</p><p>"Awww come on chibi-chan.  Why don't you skip school today." Oikawa said, trying to persuade him. "Besides, are you sure you are ready to face Tobio-chan?"</p><p>All the memories from yesterday suddenly flooded into Hinata. "Ah right, I forgot about that." Hinata said.</p><p>"Why don't you come visit Aoba Johsai today?" Oikawa suggested. "We can go to the afternoon practice and I can set for you."</p><p>Hinata's eyes opened wide. "Really grand king?! You're gonna set for me?" Hinata exclaimed, his eyes shining with excitement. "Thanks!"</p><p>"Alright alright, now eat your breakfast." Oikawa said, motioning for Hinata to sit down. "I'm not gonna set to you if you're starving."</p><p>Hinata quickly ate all of the breakfast and put the plates in the dishwasher.  "Ok, we have a few hours before afternoon practice starts," Oikawa said. "What do you want to do?"</p><p>"Hmmm," Hinata said, thinking hard about it. "What about we go to a cafe and then take a walk in the park?"</p><p>"Ok sure" Oikawa said, with a smile. "Does this mean it's a date?"</p><p>Hinata started blushing like crazy. "N-No!" He screamed. "U-Unless you want it to be..." He said quietly.</p><p>The Oikawa started blushing. "Sure.." He said, his face turning totally red.  </p><p>After putting their shoes on, they walked down the street and went into the cafe.  "Good morning" The waiter said, smiling. "A table for two I'm guessing?"</p><p>"Yes please" Oikawa said, showing off his signature smile at the waiter.  The waiter blushed a little and quickly led them to their seats.  Hinata got a little jealous seeing Oikawa flirting with other women.  </p><p>"Hey, stop flirting with every girl you see." Hinata whispered to Oikawa so the waiter wouldn't hear them.</p><p>"Awww, is chibi-chan jealous?" Oikawa said, snickering a little.</p><p>"N-No!" Hinata blurted out, then covered his mouth because he was too loud.  Everybody in the cafe turned around to look at him.  "S-Sorry" He said, apologizing for being so loud.  Hinata glared at Oikawa with an angry face.</p><p>"Ok ok, I'll stop flirting with everybody." Oikawa said, reassuring Hinata. "Let's just order our stuff."</p><p>After their drinks came, they talked a little. "Hey grand king? D-Do you have a crush?" Hinata said, quietly.  He looked up to see a blushing Oikawa and he himself was also blushing.  </p><p>"M-Maybe..." Oikawa said, looking away from Hinata.  His face was turning as red as a tomato.  "Do you have a crush?"</p><p>"Yeah" Hinata said. "But I'm not telling you who it is." He said teasingly.</p><p>Oikawa looked at him. "Well, neither am I" Oikawa said.  They both quickly finished their drinks and payed for their drinks.  Then they walked out and started walking down to the park.  It was probably one of the most beautiful days they have ever seen.  The sky was a beautiful sky blue color, and there were almost no clouds in it.  The sun was shining and it was a very warm day.  When they got to the park, they sat down on a bench and relaxed.</p><p>"Hey chibi-chan?" Oikawa said.  "Do you still love Kageyama?"</p><p>Hinata stared at him.  "Not really, he said he never loved me." Hinata said.  "So I shouldn't dwell on it too much.  I have to move on."</p><p>So that means I have a chance with Hinata.  Oikawa thought happily.  "Also, why do you always call me grand king?" He said.</p><p>"Oh! Well that's because Kageyama is called the king," Hinata said happily.  "and since you taught him everything, you are the grand king."</p><p>"Oh ok, but how about you call me Tooru?" Oikawa asked.</p><p>"Ok sure, T-Tooru" He said blushing a little.  "But since I'm calling you that, you can't call me chibi-chan."</p><p>"Awww, but it fits you perfectly." Oikawa whined.</p><p>"Nope, you can call me Hinata or Shoyo." He said. "I'm not going to answer to chibi-chan anymore."</p><p>"Ok chibi-chan." Oikawa said, a little smile on his face.</p><p>"Good." Hinata said, sounding as if he had won.  </p><p>Then he finally processed what Oikawa said. "Hey! I said no more chibi-chan!" Hinata said to Oikawa, who was laughing his butt off.  </p><p>"Sorry," He said, calming himself down. "I just wanted to see if you would notice. </p><p>"Don't do that again!" Hinata said, his face red from embarrassment.  </p><p>"Hey, we should start walking home to change if we want to make it the the afternoon practice." Oikawa said, getting up from the bench.</p><p>"Ok!" Hinata said.  Then they started walking home. Hinata sighed. "I don't think I can ever face Kageyama again." </p><p>"It's fine Shoyo, if he tries to hurt you again, just call me and I'll come a kill him for you." Oikawa said.  He had a look in his eyes like he would actually kill Kageyama.</p><p>"Uhhh, please don't kill him." Hinata said. "I don't want you to go to jail.</p><p>"Awww, do you actually care for me?" Oikawa said, jokingly.</p><p>"Of course I do!" Hinata said.  Soon, they reached Oikawa's house and they started changing into their volleyball clothes.  Once they finished, they walked over to Aoba Johsai. </p><p>"What if they don't let me practice?" Hinata asked nervously. "Maybe they don't want a rival training with them."</p><p>"Don't worry.  If they don't let you, then I'll kick them all out so it's just the two of us." Oikawa said.  "But I'm sure they will let you practice."</p><p>"Ok, if you say so." Hinata said.  Soon, they reached Aoba Johsai and they were standing in front of the gym.  They could hear the team already playing in there.  </p><p>"Hey guys! Sorry I missed morning practice." Oikawa apologized. </p><p>"It's fine Oikawa, just don't do it again." The coach said. A/N I don't really remember what Aoba Johsai's coach's name is, so I'm just gonna call him the coach.  </p><p>"Hey shittykawa, who's that behind your back?" Iwa asked him.</p><p>Hinata slowly walked away from Oikawa's back.  He looked at the team nervously and gave a little smile. "Hey there" He said.</p><p>"Karasuno's number 10?!" The whole team exclaimed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Karasuno's number 10?!"</p><p>"Yep, he came home with me after the match yesterday, and he decided to skip school today." Oikawa informed them. "So I said he could just come practice with us today."</p><p>The coach sighed. "Fine, but only today" He said. "We can't always have our rival practicing with us."</p><p>"Thank you!" Hinata said, bowing down.</p><p>"Alright everybody, let's start practice!" Iwa said. "Hey shittykawa, what were you doing with him?" Iwa whispered to Oikawa.</p><p>"I'll tell you later" Oikawa whispered. "Alright everybody, let's start with 5 laps around the gym, and then we will do recieving!" Oikawa yelled at the team.</p><p>After the five laps, everybody was sweating and tiring.  Hinata looked over to Oikawa and blushed at the sight.  Oikawa's clothes were sticking to his body and you could see his abs and all his muscles.  Wow, he looks really hot.  Hinata thought.  Wait what am I thinking? I can't fall for the enemy!  Hinata quickly looked away.</p><p>When they were doing receives, Hinata kept messing up.  He looked over his shoulder and saw Oikawa walking towards him.  Oikawa put his hands on Hinata's hips and talked into his ears.  "Shoyo, you have to bend down more" Oikawa said seductively. "Like this." </p><p>Oikawa pushed Hinata's hips down to he would bend down a little more.  Hinata started blushing like crazy.  The whole team started staring at them.  Oikawa and Hinata noticed this and quickly separated.  "Wow shittykawa, now your flirting with our rival?" Iwa said, throwing a volleyball at Oikawa's head.  </p><p>"Oww, mean Iwa-chan." Oikawa whined, pouting.</p><p>After practice</p><p>"Hey Hinata! Could I have your number so we can talk?" Kindaichi asked.</p><p>"Sure!" Hinata said happily.  He put his number down in Kindaichi's phone.  </p><p>"Hey Shoyo, I want your number too" Oikawa whined.</p><p>"Ok" Hinata said, smiling as he put his number in Oikawa's phone. </p><p>"Hey," Oikawa whispered in Hinata's ear.  "Wait for me after practice, I'll walk you home."</p><p>"O-Ok" Hinata said, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.</p><p>Hinata grabbed all of his stuff and walked outside to wait for Oikawa.  "Hey loserkawa," Iwa said. "So now are you gonna tell me why Hinata was with you?"</p><p>"Ok ok," Oikawa said.  After explaining what happened with Kageyama and Hinata, Iwa was at a loss for words.</p><p>"I didn't know Kageyama would go that far." He said.</p><p>"Yeah I know" Oikawa said. "I gotta go walk Hinata home. Bye!" Oikawa said, walking out of the gym.  </p><p>"Hey Shoyo, you ready to go?" He asked.</p><p>"Yep!" Hinata replied.</p><p>It was an awkward walk home, but Hinata tried to start a conversation. "So Tooru, can you describe your crush?" </p><p>"Hmmm, let's see..." Oikawa said, thinking. "He's very happy, with a smile as bright as the sun.  He's also very cute and adorable."</p><p>Hinata tried to think if he knew anybody like that.  I don't think I know anybody like that.  He thought.</p><p>"Now you have to describe your crush." Oikawa said.</p><p>"Ok, let's see..." Hinata said, trying to think about it. "He's very handsome, and he's very caring.  He can also be cute sometimes."</p><p>They both sighed.  I wish I knew who his crush was.  They both thought.</p><p>Once they reached Hinata's house, they both said bye.  "You should come over to my house one day, and we can have a sleepover." Oikawa suggested.</p><p>"Ok sure!" Hinata said.  You could see him getting excited over the fact that he would be sleeping over at Oikawa's house. "Bye!" He said.</p><p>"Bye Shoyo." Oikawa said, waving.</p><p>In Hinata's House</p><p>Hinata's mom looked over to see who came into the house, and sighed in relief when she saw it was Hinata. "Shoyo!" His mom said. "Where were you? I was about to call the police to find you."</p><p>"Sorry mom, I was at a friend's house" Hinata said. "I'll text you next time if I'm not going to be home."</p><p>"Ok good." His mother said. "Now go upstairs and take a shower, dinner is almost ready."</p><p>Hinata went upstairs to change out of his clothes when he got a notification from his phone.  He looked at it and saw it was Oikawa.  Hinata quickly sat down on his bed and started to text him back.</p><p>Oikawa: Hey Shoyo!</p><p>Hinata: Hi! What's up?</p><p>Oikawa: I was just wondering what day you would like to come over to my house?</p><p>Hinata: Hmmm, I'll have to check with my mom, but I'm free anyday.</p><p>Oikawa: Ok, what about Thursday?</p><p>Hinata: Sure, I'll ask my mom, but I'm sure she'll say yes.</p><p>Oikawa: Great! Then I'll see you Thursday.</p><p>Hinata: Ok! See you then.</p><p>Hinata quickly took a shower and then ate dinner.  He kept thinking of Oikawa when he was trying to sleep.  Stop thinking about him! He thought.  I have to go to sleep otherwise I'll be too tired tomorrow.  Hinata fell asleep after thirty more minutes.  </p><p>In The Morning</p><p>Hinata woke up to someone continuously pushing him. "Ughh, stop it" He said.</p><p>"Onii-chan, you're going to be late if you sleep any longer." Natsu said, trying to get Hinata out of bed.</p><p>"Shit! What time is it?" Hinata said, rushing out of bed.</p><p>"Language onii-chan!" Natsu scolded. "And it's 6:00"</p><p>Crap, Kageyama's gonna be mad if I'm late.  He's probably already going to hit me for going home with Oikawa, I don't want to make him any more mad.  Hinata thought, putting his clothes on.  He managed to change and eat breakfast in 15 minutes and he quickly rushed out the door.</p><p>He saw Kageyama walking to school on the way there.  "H-Hey Kageyama" Hinata said quietly.</p><p>"You idiot, why the hell did you go home with Oikawa" Kageyama said, raising his hand to hit Hinata.  Hinata avoided his hand when he tried to slap him.  </p><p>"S-Sorry..." Hinata said.  He quickly ran away from Kageyama so he wouldn't have to talk to him.  Hinata was starting to tear up.  Don't cry, don't cry.  He isn't worth it.  Hinata thought, blinking the tears out of his eyes.  He reached the gym before Kageyama, but it wasn't open yet so he had to wait for someone with the key to come.  </p><p>"Hey Hinata!  You're here early as always." Tanaka said, twirling the keys around his finger.  "Where were you yesterday? Kageyama said you went home with Oikawa after the match.  He didn't do anything to you right?" He said with his intimidating face on. "I'll kill him if he did anything."</p><p>"N-No he didn't do anything Tanaka-senpai!" Hinata said.  </p><p>"Hmm, ok" Tanaka said, opening the door.  Everybody started coming into the gym and once they finished changing, only Hinata and Kageyama were left in the locker room.</p><p>Hinata slowly turned around to see Kageyama fuming in anger because he ran away from him this morning.  </p><p>"Come here Hinata" He said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata look behind him and saw Kageyama staring at him. "Come here Hinata" He said, a look in his eyes like he could murder someone.</p><p>Hinata slowly walked over to him, but before Hinata could even look up at him, he felt his face get slapped and he fell down to the floor.  "You little piece of shit!  Why the hell would you go home with the enemy!" Kageyama yelled, kicking Hinata in the shoulder.  "You better not have told him anything." He said kicking him again in the stomach.</p><p>What would I have told him?  Hinata thought.  It's not like the team has some kind of secret.</p><p>"Pathetic" Kageyama said, turning around and walking out.  Hinata slowly got up from the floor, his whole body in pain.  He picked up everything and walked into the gym. </p><p>"Hinata, what were you doing in the locker room this whole time?" Daichi asked him.</p><p>"Sorry..." Hinata said, looking down at the floor. "It won't happen again."</p><p>"It better not." Daichi said.  Hinata looked over at Kageyama, who had a smug look on his face.  Why does he hate me so much?  Hinata thought.  </p><p>Hinata's whole body ached during practice so he wasn't jumping as high as usual.  "Hey Hinata, are you ok?" Suga asked, sound worried. </p><p>"I'm fine" Hinata said, feeling disappointed in himself for making Suga worry about him. "It's nothing, I'm just a little tired I guess."</p><p>"You idiot!" Kageyama screamed. "Why didn't you hit the ball you useless piece of shit?!" </p><p>Hinata had a scared look in his eye when he was screaming at him. Suga and Daichi noticed this and wondered why Hinata was so scared of Kageyama.  "Hey Kageyama, calm down." Daichi said. "Hinata's just tired today" </p><p>"Tch, whatever" Kageyama said, walking away to practice his serves. </p><p>After practice, Hinata was one of the first ones to leave the gym.  He didn't want to be left alone with Kageyama again since Kageyama was going to stay a bit longer to practice.  Everybody was confused when Hinata left so quickly since he usually stayed with Kageyama.</p><p>At Hinata's House</p><p>"I'm home!" Hinata said, taking his shoes off.</p><p>Hinata's mom came over to greet him, but stop with a worried look on her face.  "What happened to your face?!" She said worriedly. "It's all bruised up!"</p><p>Hinata touched his face and winced in pain.  Oh right, I forgot about that.  Hinata thought.  "It's nothing to worry about mom." He lied.  "I just got hit in the face with a volleyball."</p><p>Hinata's mom got some frozen meat out of the freezer, and gave it to Hinata.  "Put this on your bruise, and try to be more careful next time." She said.</p><p>"I will" Hinata said, walking up the stairs. "I'm just gonna go to bed, I'm tired."  Hinata flopped onto his bed, and decided to talk to Oikawa.</p><p>Hinata: Hey Tooru </p><p>Oikawa: Hi Shoyo, what's up? ^_^</p><p>Hinata: I just wanted to check what time I should come over to your house tomorrow</p><p>Oikawa: You can come anytime! :)</p><p>Hinata: Ok! I'll come after practice then.  See you then!</p><p>Oikawa: See you tmrw </p><p>Hinata tried to fall asleep, but he kept on thinking about Oikawa.  I'm gonna sleep in the same house as Oikawa. Hinata thought happily. I wonder he'll kiss me. Hinata shook his head at the thought.  Nah, he'll never kiss me, we're just friends.  Hinata stopped thinking about him, and fell asleep 10 minutes later.</p><p>In The Morning</p><p>Hinata woke up to him mother yelling.  "Shoyo! Get up now or else you'll be late!"</p><p>Hinata groaned as he got out of bed.  His face looked a little better from yesterday, but it still looked bruised.  He quickly changed into his uniform and brushed his teeth.  "Morning mom" He said, walking down the stairs.  </p><p>"Hurry up, or else you'll be late." His mom said, giving him his breakfast.  </p><p>"Thanks" Hinata said, quickly eating his breakfast. "Bye mom!" He said, running out of the door.</p><p>"Be careful not to get hit in the face again!" Hinata's mom said.</p><p>"I will!" Hinata said, closing the door.</p><p>As Hinata was walking to school, he saw Kageyama in front of him.  He tried to walk past him quickly, but he felt a pair of hands grab his hair roughly.  </p><p>"Hey idiot, you're supposed to say good morning," Kageyama said, a pissed off look on his face. "Or are you too stupid to know that." He sneered.</p><p>"I-I'm not stupid!" Hinata said, but immediately covered his mouth since he knew not to talk back to Kageyama. "I-I'm sorr-" </p><p>Before Hinata could finish his sentence, he fell to the floor with his cheek burning in pain.  Kageyama had slapped him again.  "I told you not to fucking talk back to me" He said, kicking Hinata out of the way and walking away.  Hinata felt himself tearing up once more.  Don't cry, don't cry.  He thought wiping the tears from his eyes.</p><p>Hinata was the last one to reach the gym, and when he got there, everybody was already practicing.  "Hinata!" Daichi said from across the gym. "Why are you late?"</p><p>"Sorry..." Hinata said, looking down. "I overslept" He lied.  </p><p>"What happened to your face?" Suga asked. "It's bruising up."</p><p>Hinata touched his face. "Oh, I tripped while I was running to get here." He said, fake laughing. "I'm clumsy as always." He said with a fake smile.  He looked over and saw Kageyama with a smirk on his face.  Hinata wished he could slap Kageyama, but he was too afraid Kageyama would hit him instead.  </p><p>"Ok, start warming up." Suga said.</p><p>Hinata started warming up, and then joined practice.  Hinata couldn't stop thinking about going to Oikawa's house tonight, that he started spacing out and not paying attention.  I can't wait till tonight.  Hinata thought, look at the ceiling.</p><p>"Hinata! Watch out!"  </p><p>Hinata quickly snapped out of his daze and looked around.  He saw a volleyball coming straight at his face, but he didn't duck in time.  He fell to the floor, his head ringing.  "Owww" Hinata said, his hand touching his head. </p><p>"Hinata! I'm so sorry!" Tanaka said, rushing over to him.  "Do you need some ice?"</p><p>"N-No I'm fine." Hinata said.  He saw Kageyama looking at his with the angriest expression he has ever seen.  </p><p>"What the hell was that you idiot." Kageyama said, glaring at Hinata.  </p><p>"S-Sorry" Hinata said, looking away.  He might've peed his pants if he had to look at Kageyama's glare any longer.  </p><p>"Hinata, why don't you go to the nurses office to make sure you don't have a concussion." Daichi said. "You can skip morning practice today."</p><p>Hinata reluctantly said ok, and walked out of the gym.  He walked into the nurses office and told her what happened.  The nurse checked to make sure he was ok.</p><p>"Alright Hinata, you are free to go." She said. "You don't have a concussion, probably just a bruise will show up.  Just try not to get hit again."</p><p>"Ok, thank you" Hinata said, getting out of the chair. </p><p>"Oh Hinata, wait." The nurse said.  "I noticed you had a bruise on your face already, how did you get it?"</p><p>Hinata sweatdropped. "O-Oh, I just got hit in the face with a volleyball again." He lied.</p><p>"That doesn't look like a mark you would get from a volleyball." She said, raising an eyebrow. "It looks more like a slap." She sighed.  "Kids these days keep on getting into fights." </p><p>"Haha... yeah." Hinata said, rushing out of the room. "Thank you for checking out my head." </p><p>The nurse sighed.  Kids these days.  She thought.</p><p>Hinata went to class, and they were as boring as ever.  He started to fall asleep during one of them, but the teacher threw a piece of chalk at him, and he woke up.  Afternoon practice was normal as usual.  Hinata was about to walk out of the gym so he could go to Oikawa's house, but a hand stopped him.  He looked at who's hand it was, and saw that it was none other than Kageyama's.  </p><p>"Meet me in the locker room" He whispered into his ear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata's blood went cold when he heard Kageyama. "Meet me in the locker room." He said, whispering into his ear.  Hinata didn't want to go with Kageyama, but he knew if he didn't, he was surely going to get it tomorrow.  Might as well get this over with.  He thought as he slowly walked over to the locker room.</p><p>Before he could reach the locker room, he felt Kageyama push into the room and kick him.  "Why the fuck didn't you receive the ball!" He yelled continuously kicking him.  "If you keep missing practice, you won't be good enough for my sets." </p><p>"S-Sorry." Hinata said quietly, he coughed up a bit of blood.  Kageyama grabbed his hair and lifted his head off the ground.  </p><p>"I didn't hear you." He said, punching his face. </p><p>"I said sorry!" Hinata snapped.  He was so tired of Kageyama hitting him, that he slapped Kageyama in the face.  "I didn't do anything wrong!" He said, tears threatening to come out of his eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?"</p><p>Kageyama fell to the ground after being slapped, holding his cheek with one hand.  "Because you are stupid and useless." He said, slowly getting up from the floor, but before Kageyama could grab Hinata, he quickly ran out of the room.  Damnit.  Kageyama thought.  "You'll regret this tomorrow you piece of shit!" He screamed at Hinata, who was already outside of the gym.  </p><p>Hinata quickly ran home to pack his stuff.  I can't believe I actually did that.  He thought.  I'm definitely gonna regret it tomorrow.  After he finished packing his stuff, he told his mom he wouldn't be home until tomorrow and left.  Hinata looked at his phone and found Oikawa's address.  </p><p>After thirty minutes, Hinata found Oikawa's house and knocked on the door.  Damn his house is huge.  He thought. The door opened, and Oikawa came out.  "Ah Shoyo! Your here." He said, smiling. "Come on in."  </p><p>Hinata walked in and saw that Oikawa was the only one home.  "Where are your parents?"  Hinata asked, looking around.</p><p>Oikawa's smile fell for a bit, but then he started smiling again.  "Oh, they are on a business trip." He said.  "They usually aren't home."</p><p>"Oh I see" Hinata said.  It was getting kinda awkward with them, but Oikawa tried to make it better.  </p><p>"So! Why don't you watch some TV or something while I cook dinner?" He suggested.</p><p>"Awww, you don't have to cook all by yourself." Hinata said.  "I can help you."</p><p>"No it's fine," Oikawa said.  "Besides, you're the guest and I enjoy cooking."  </p><p>"Ok I guess." Hinata said, walking over to the couch and flopping down on it.  Oikawa walked into the kitchen and started getting some ingredients out.  Hinata was just flipping through the channels to see if he could find anything interesting.  </p><p>With Oikawa</p><p>Oikawa got out all the ingredients to make curry, and he quickly made it.  When he taste tested it, it was delicious.  Oikawa put the rice and the curry in the plate, and he walked over to put them on the table.  "Shoyo!" Oikawa called. "Dinner's ready!"</p><p>"Ok coming." Hinata answered.  Hinata turned off the TV and got off of the couch.  When he saw the food, he was amazed.  "Waahhh! You made this Tooru?" He said, his mouth wide open in amazement.</p><p>"Yep." Oikawa said, proud of himself.  "Come sit down."</p><p>"Itadakimasu!" They both said, and they started eating the curry.  </p><p>"This is so good!" Hinata said, stuffing his mouth with the food.  After a few minutes, they finished eating and started cleaning up.</p><p>"I can clean up Shoyo, why don't you go take a shower?" Oikawa suggested.</p><p>"But you already cooked for me," Hinata whined.  "I wanna help you clean up."</p><p>"No." Oikawa said.  "As I said before, you are the guest.  Besides, you need to take a shower tonight anyways, you had practice today."</p><p>Hinata pouted. "Hmph, fine I guess." He said.</p><p>Holy shit, did he just pout?  Oikawa thought, his heart racing like crazy.  I just wanna kiss him when he's so cute!  Oikawa clutched his shirt, and leaned onto the table.  My life is complete now.</p><p>"Ummm, Tooru?" Hinata asked.  "Are you ok?"  </p><p>Oikawa quickly stood back up and answered him.  "Yeah I'm fine, now go take a shower.  You stink."</p><p>Hinata gasped playfully.  "So mean!" He said.  Hinata walked up the stairs and opened his bag to find his clothes.  Oh crap, I forgot to bring an extra shirt, and the one I'm wearing is all sweaty.  Hinata thought, panicking a little.  Hinata walked downstairs to ask Oikawa for a shirt.</p><p>"Hey Tooru?" Hinata said.  "I forgot to bring a shirt, can I borrow one of yours?" </p><p>Oikawa looked at you, and started chuckling.  "Who forgets to bring a shirt to a sleepover?" He said.  </p><p>Hinata pouted.  "Can you just please give me a shirt?" He said.  "Unless you want me to be shirtless and catch a cold."</p><p>Oikawa thought about Hinata being shirtless, and his nose started to bleed a little.  "Tooru!" Hinata said, worriedly.  "Your nose is bleeding! Are you ok?"</p><p>Oikawa wiped his nose.  "I'm fine, I'll go get you a shirt."  He said.  Oikawa walked upstairs, and a few moments later, he came down with the smallest shirt he could find.  "Here you go." He said</p><p>Hinata looked at the shirt, and he saw it had a picture of an alien on it.  Hinata started giggling a little.  "You actually believe in aliens?" He said, still laughing.</p><p>"S-Shut up." Oikawa said, his face red from being embarrased.  "It's from middle school, but it might be a little big on you"</p><p>"Hey! I'm not that small!"  Hinata whined.  </p><p>"Yeah sure." Oikawa said sarcastically.  Hinata hit him and Oikawa pouted.  "Ow, so mean Shoyo."</p><p>Hinata just turned away and walked upstairs.  He had a smile on his face even though he was pretending to be angry.  He took his clothes off in the bathroom, and looked in the mirror.  The bruises on his stomach he got from Kageyama were still there, some new and some fading.  Hinata just sighed and turned the water on.  </p><p>After he finished taking his shower, he put the shirt Oikawa gave him on.  It was still pretty big on him, and it covered the shorts he was wearing.  It kinda looked like he didn't have any pants on, but Hinata didn't care.  </p><p>When Hinata went downstairs, Oikawa was washing the dishes.  "Hey Tooru, you can go take a shower now." Hinata said.  </p><p>Oikawa looked at Hinata and immediately started blushing.  Holy shit, he looks so cute I just wanna squeeze him and kiss him.  Oikawa thought.  The shirt's so big on him it looks like he has no pants on.</p><p>"Are you ok?" Hinata asked.  "You looked red."  Hinata touched Oikawa's forehead.  "Hmm, no fever."</p><p>"I-I'm fine!" Oikawa said, still a blushing mess.  "You look cute by the way!" He blurted out, but then covered his mouth.  Hinata blushed and both Oikawa and Hinata had the same shade of red on their faces.  </p><p>"T-Thanks." Hinata said, turning away so Oikawa wouldn't see his red face.  </p><p>"I'll go take a shower, you can just wait in my room." Oikawa said, walking upstairs, his face still a little red.</p><p>"Ok." Hinata said, walking behind him.</p><p>Hinata jumped onto Oikawa's bed and just layed there for a minute.  It smells like him.  Hinata thought, putting his face on Oikawa's blanket.  Wow, that sounded like I'm a stalker or something.  Hinata started scrolling through his phone, and when he heard the door open, his heart almost exploded.</p><p>Oikawa was standing there, with only a towel around his waist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa was standing there, wearing only a towel around his waist.  Hinata started blushing like crazy and he covered his face with his hands.  "G-Go put a shirt on!" He said, avoiding looking at Oikawa.  </p><p>"Why?" Oikawa said with a smirk on his face.  "Like what you see?"</p><p>Hinata didn't answer, but he wanted to say yes.  <em>He looks so hot.  </em>Hinata thought.  </p><p>Oikawa just sighed and grabbed his clothes.  After he finished changing, he walked back into his room and saw that Hinata's face was back to normal.  "Do you wanna watch a movie?"  Oikawa asked, sitting down on his bed.  </p><p>"Sure!" Hinata said, jumping off the bed.  "Can we watch Harry Potter?" </p><p>"Ok," Oikawa said, grabbing Hinata and picking him up. </p><p>"Hey! Put me down!" Hinata complained, struggling to free himself.  </p><p>"No." Oikawa said, walking down the stairs.  Hinata stopped struggling and just sat there, feeling a little embarrassed.  Oikawa put him down on the couch, and gave him a blanket.  </p><p>"I'll go make some popcorn," Oikawa said.  "And you can start watching the movie since I already watched all the Harry Potter movies."</p><p>"Ok." Hinata said, clicking on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.  After a few minutes, Oikawa came over with the popcorn, and Hinata immediately started munching on it.  </p><p>"Hey slow down," Oikawa said.  "Otherwise, it's not gonna last long."</p><p>Hinata slowed down a little, but he was still eating it pretty fast.  Halfway through the movie, Hinata moved closer to Oikawa and started snuggling with him.  Oikawa was playing with Hinata's hair while Hinata was watching the movie very intensly.</p><p>After the movie, they cleaned up all the popcorn they dropped, and turned the TV off.  "Ughhh, why did Harry have to break the wand?" Hinata complained.  "He could have been so powerful with it, but NO, he had to break it in half."  </p><p>Oikawa laughed at this.  "Well, you can't change what already happened, so you gotta deal with it." He said, walking back upstairs.</p><p>"Hmph, I guess." Hinata said, following Oikawa.  </p><p>"We should go to bed," Oikawa suggested.  "We still have school tomorrow."</p><p>"Ok." Hinata said, looking around to see if there was a futon he could sleep on.  "Do you have a futon?"  He asked.</p><p>"Nope," Oikawa said.  "It's fine, you can just sleep in my bed with me." He said happily.</p><p>Hinata blushed a little thinking about sleeping in the same bed as Oikawa.  "Ok..." He said, sitting down on the bed.  </p><p>Oikawa stretched a little, and when he did, his shirt came up a little and you could see his abs.  Hinata's face turned to a deep shade of red, and Oikawa noticed this.  Oikawa slowly walked over to Hinata and leaned in.  Oikawa's face was so close to Hinata, his face got even redder. </p><p> "T-Tooru, you're too close." Hinata said, trying to move away from him.  Oikawa pulled him back and stared into his eyes.  Hinata just closed his eyes, and kissed him.  Almost immediately, Hinata pulled back.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry," He said.  "I couldn't control myself."</p><p>"Don't worry Shoyo." Oikawa whispered seductively in his ear.  "I liked it."  </p><p>Oikawa kissed Hinata, and they stayed there for a minute or two.  Oikawa asked for permission to use his tongue, and Hinata opened his mouth as if to say yes.  Oikawa started kissing Hinata's neck, and Hinata moaned.  <b>A/N Sorry I'm not very good at writing smut.  </b>After a few minutes of their heated makeout session, Hinata pulled away.  </p><p>"So..." Hinata asked.  "What does this make us?"</p><p>Oikawa thought about it.  "Well, Hinata," Oikawa said.  "Will you be my boyfriend?"</p><p>Hinata looked at him and smiled.  "Yes!" He said, jumping onto Oikawa and kissing him again.  They kissed for a little bit longer, and then they both went to bed.  </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">In The Morning</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Hinata woke up to the sun right on his face.  He groaned as he sat up, and for a second he forgot where he was.  He looked over to his side, and saw a little bit of fluffy, brown hair sticking out of the blanket.  Hinata giggled a little at this.  <em>He looks so cute when he sleeps.</em>  Hinata thought.  </p><p>Hinata looked at the time.  <em>Crap!  </em>Hinata thought.  <em>I'm gonna be late!</em>  He rushed out of bed and woke up Oikawa.  "Tooru! Wake up!" He said, shaking Oikawa.  "We're gonna be late!"  </p><p>Oikawa opened his eyes.  "Ok, ok," He said groggily.  "I'm up."  </p><p>Oikawa got out of bed and yawned.  Hinata was rushing to put his clothes on and brush his teeth.  He quickly grabbed a jacket and ran outside the door.  "Bye babe!" He said.  "See you later!"  </p><p>Oikawa was still not completely awake, but while he was brushing his teeth, he was thinking.  <em>Wait, what jacket did Hinata take?  </em>He thought.</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">With Hinata</span>
  </b>
</p><p><em>Crap, </em> Hinata thought, still running to get to Karasuno. <em> I'm late!  </em></p><p>When Hinata reached the gym, he was 15 minutes late.  He slammed the door open, and he was panting from running all the way here.  "I'm so sorry I'm late!" He said.  "I accidentally overslept!"</p><p>Everybody just stared at him like he had grown two heads.  "Uhhh, you guys ok?" Hinata asked, tilting his head a little to the side.</p><p>"Umm, Hinata?" Suga asked.  "What are you wearing?"</p><p>Hinata looked down at his jacket, and saw the familiar white and teal colors of the Aoba Johsai jacket.  <em>Oh shit,</em> Hinata thought, panicking a little. <em> I must've grabbed Tooru's by accident.  </em></p><p>Nishinoya walked up to Hinata and looked at him.  "Are those hickeys?!" He asked, surprised.  </p><p>Hinata started panicking and trying to think of an excuse.  "Care to explain Hinata?" Daichi asked sternly.  </p><p>Kageyama just smirked and gave a small chuckle.  "Isn't it obvious?" He said.  "He's a whore who sleeps with our enemies." </p><p>Hinata started to tear up from hearing him say this.  "T-That's not true!" Hinata said, angry at him.  Kageyama had the scariest expression on his face.  He came over to Hinata and slapped him.  He didn't even care if the whole team saw. </p><p>"Who the fuck said you could talk back to me."  Kageyama said. </p><p>"H-Hey Kageyama!" Suga said.  "You're going too far!" </p><p>Kageyama didn't listen and raised his hand to hit him again, until a hand stopped him.  </p><p>"What the fuck do you think you're doing."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is going to be a major plot twist in this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the fuck do you think you're doing."  </p><p>Hinata recognized that voice.  He turned around, and he saw Oikawa.  "T-Tooru!" He said, running to Oikawa.  </p><p>Oikawa put his arms around Hinata and held him protectively.  Hinata was crying in his arms, and Oikawa felt his anger building up. <em> I've got to get out of here before I kill Kageyama.</em>  He thought.  </p><p>"Come on Shoyo, we're going home." Oikawa said, picking Hinata up.  The whole team was confused why Oikawa was here and why he was holding Hinata.  </p><p>"Should we follow them?" Nishinoya asked.  </p><p>"I guess," Daichi said.  "But Kageyama, you can just go home.  And don't bother coming back, you're off the team."</p><p>Kageyama just stood there.  "Whatever, I don't need you guys." He said, walking away and picking up his bag.  The rest of the team didn't really care if Kageyama needed him or not.  To be honest, they couldn't stand looking at him after what he did to Hinata.  </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">With Oikawa and Hinata</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Hinata finally stopped crying and looked up at Oikawa.  "Thanks for helping me." He said with a small smile.</p><p>"Awww don't worry." Oikawa said.  "I'll kill Kageyama if he comes within 5 feet of you." </p><p>Hinata giggled a little at this, and Oikawa's heart melted from the cuteness.  Hinata looked down and quietly said.  "Do you think what Kageyama said about me is true?"  </p><p>"No!" Oikawa exclaimed.  "Kageyama's just jealous you have the best boyfriend in the word." He said with a smile on his face.  </p><p>Oikawa lowered his head and kissed Hinata.  "I love you Shoyo."  Oikawa said, a loving look in his eyes.  As they were about to start walking again, they heard a noise.  They turned around, and saw a group of people following them.  </p><p>"Guys?" Hinata asked.  "Were you following me this whole time?"</p><p>Suga just laughed nervously. "Maybe..." He said.  "But we just wanted to make sure that you were safe."</p><p>"Why wouldn't I be?" Hinata asked, tilting his head in confusion.</p><p>"Because the enemy is holding you right now!" Suga said. </p><p>"Also Shoyo," Nishinoya interrupted.  "Why'd you kiss him?  Are you guys dating?"  Nishinoya said with a mischievous smirk.  </p><p>"Should we tell them?" Oikawa whispered into Hinata's ear so only he would be able to hear him.  Hinata just looked up and nodded.  </p><p>"Me and Shoyo are indeed dating." Oikawa said, smiling.  Hinata also smiled.</p><p>The whole team was dumbfounded.  They didn't actually think they were dating.  "R-Really," Daichi said, breaking the awkward tension between them.  "That's great for you Hinata." </p><p>Suga had a glare towards Oikawa that was saying "You better not hurt my baby crow or else I'll murder you."  </p><p>Oikawa just nodded nervously at Suga.  <em>Wow.  </em>Oikawa thought.<em>  Who knew such a calm looking guy could be so scary?</em></p><p>"Alright," Suga said.  "I'm fine with you guys dating, but it better not affect your volleyball careers."  </p><p>"Of course not!" Hinata said.  "We both want to beat each other in an official match." </p><p>"Good." Suga said.  "Come on guys, let's go home."  </p><p>The rest of the team all went home, and Oikawa and Hinata were just walking around.  After a while, Oikawa walked Hinata to his house, and he went home.  "I'm home!" Hinata yelled.</p><p>Hinata's mom welcomed him home.  "Hi Shoyo," She said.  "How was your day?"</p><p>"It was good." Hinata said, he didn't want her knowing about what Kageyama did.</p><p>"Is that another bruise on your face?" She asked, rushing over with an ice pack.  "Here, put this on it." </p><p>Hinata put the ice pack on his bruise and sat down.  <em>She isn't gonna ask me how I got it?  </em>Hinata thought.  </p><p>"Just try to be more careful next time playing volleyball."  She said.</p><p>"Ok." Hinata said. <em> I guess she thinks it's just from volleyball.</em>  He thought.  </p><p>"Now go take a shower, I have to tell you something important." She said.</p><p>Hinata got up and walked upstairs.<em>  I wonder what she needs to tell me. </em> Hinata thought.</p><p>After Hinata finished taking his shower, he walked downstairs and went over to his mom.  "So what did you want to tell me?" He asked.</p><p>"Come sit down Shoyo." She said.  "Please don't be angry at me for this."</p><p>Hinata's mom sighed.  "We are moving to America for a year..." She said.</p><p>Hinata felt his whole world collapse.  "W-What?" He said.  "We can't move!  Nationals is coming up and I have friends here.  I'll be lonely in America!"</p><p>"I know," Hinata's mom said.  "I'm sorry.  I got a new job that pays really well, but it's in America."</p><p>Hinata's eyes started watering.  "I-I don't want to go though!" </p><p>"I'm sorry Shoyo, but I can't leave you here alone for a whole year. You have to come with me." She said.</p><p>Hinata just looked at the ground.  "Fine," He said sadly.  "When do we leave?"</p><p>"In three days." Hinata's mom said.  "I'm sorry it's so soon, but my job starts in 4 days."</p><p>Hinata didn't answer, and he just walked upstairs.  He flopped onto his bed and cried a little.  <em>I don't wanna leave my friends though.  </em>He thought<em>.  What if Oikawa breaks up with me?  </em></p><p>Hinata went on his phone to text Oikawa.  </p><p><b>Hinata:</b> Hey Tooru?</p><p><b>Oikawa:</b> Yes?</p><p><b>Hinata: </b>Can we meet at the park after practice tomorrow?</p><p><b>Oikawa:</b> Sure :)</p><p>Hinata just stayed there for a bit longer, and then he fell asleep.  </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">In The Morning</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Hinata woke up to his alarm blaring in his ear.  He turned it off and slowly walked out of bed.  He sighed.  <em>I guess I'll have to tell the team today that I'm moving. </em> He thought.  He brushed his teeth and went downstairs.  </p><p>"Morning mom." Hinata said, sitting down at the table.  His mom put a plate of toast with eggs in front of him, and Hinata immediately started eating.</p><p>"Slow down Shoyo," Hinata's mom scolded.  "Or else you'll choke on your food."  </p><p>Hinata slowed down and once he finished, he went to school.  On the way there, he was thinking of ways to tell his team that he was moving.  He reached the gym and saw that he was the first one there.  He just sat down on the steps and waited for someone to come open the door.  Five minutes later, Tanaka came and greeted him.</p><p>"Hey Hinata!" He said, swirling the keys around his finger.  "Here first as always." </p><p>Tanaka opened the door and they both went to the locker rooms to change.  Hinata still had a bruise on his stomach from Kageyama.  "Hey Hinata," Tanaka said.  "Where'd you get that bruise?" </p><p>Hinata just looked at him.  "O-Oh," He said.  "It's from Kageyama..." He said quietly.</p><p>"Seriously?!" Tanaka said.  "He went that far?  I'll murder him the next time I see him.  Nobody hurts our greatest decoy!"</p><p>Hinata laughed a little at this.  "Thanks Tanaka-senpai." He said.</p><p>Once everybody came, they started practicing.  It was a little hard for Hinata to spike without Kageyama's setting, but he eventually got used to Suga's.  At the end of practice, Hinata called them all over.</p><p>"Hey guys?" Hinata said.  "I need to tell you all something."</p><p>"What is it?" Suga asked.</p><p>"I'm moving to America for a year..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm moving to America for a year."</p><p>The whole team just stood there suprised.  "WHAT?!" They all exclaimed.  </p><p>"You can't leave us Shoyo," Nishinoya pleaded.  "We need you to get to Nationals."</p><p>Hinata looked at them all with a sad look in his eyes.  "I'm sorry..." He said.  "My mom got a new job and it's in America."</p><p>"But we can't beat Shiratorizawa without you!" Nishinoya said.  </p><p>"I know, I don't want to leave either." Hinata said.  "But I'll be back in a year.  At least I'm not leaving forever."</p><p>"How long until you leave?" Suga asked. </p><p>"I leave in two days." He said.  "I know it's pretty soon, but my mom's job starts in three days."</p><p>"I guess we'll just have to spend every second of it with you." Daichi said, trying to cheer everybody up.</p><p>The whole team went over to Hinata and hugged him.  "No matter where you go, we'll always be your friends." Suga said, smiling warmly.</p><p>"Thanks guys" Hinata said, smiling.  After everybody left, Hinata walked over to the park and he met up with Oikawa.</p><p>"Hey Shoyo!" Oikawa said, walking up to him.  "Why'd you ask to meet up here?" </p><p>"I need to tell you something." Hinata said.  </p><p>Oikawa looked at him with a scared look in his eyes.  "You aren't breaking up with me are you?" He asked.</p><p>"What?" Hinata said.  "Of course not!"</p><p>Oikawa sighed in relief.  "That's good," He said.  "So what did you want to tell me?"</p><p>"I'm moving to America for a year." He said.</p><p>Oikawa had a surprised look on his face.  "What?!" He said. "Why?"</p><p>"My mom got a new job there, so we have to move."  Hinata said.</p><p>Hinata thought Oikawa would just break up with him on the spot, but to Hinata's surprise, Oikawa hugged him.  "Don't worry Sho," He said reassuringly.  "I'll wait for you to come back.  I won't date anybody other than you."  </p><p>Hinata started tearing up, and he sobbed in Oikawa's arms.  "I don't want to leave everybody though!" Hinata said.  </p><p>Oikawa stroked Hinata's hair to calm him down, and once he did, he smiled at him.  "It's only a year, they'll all still be here when you come back."  Oikawa said.</p><p>"But you'll be in college when I come back!  What if you go to a college that's really far away and I never see you again? What if you forget about me?"  Hinata said.</p><p>"I'll never forget you," Oikawa said.  "Besides, I love you too much to forget you." </p><p>Hinata cried a little more and once he stopped, he kissed Oikawa.  "You are the best boyfriend anybody could have."  </p><p>Oikawa walked Hinata home and they said goodbye.  <em>So this will probably be the last time I see Tooru until I come back.</em>  Hinata thought, his heart aching at the thought.  "I'll miss you Tooru." Hinata said, with a sad smile on his face.</p><p>"I'll miss you even more." Oikawa said.  Oikawa burst into tears when Hinata closed the door.  <em>I don't want him to leave, but it's not up to me.  </em>Oikawa thought, slowly walking home.  He looked back at Hinata's house one last time, and then he left.  </p><p>The moment Hinata closed the door to his house, he started crying his eyes out.  "Shoyo?!" His mom said worriedly, rushing over to him.  "Are you ok? What's wrong?"</p><p>"I-I don't want to leave my friends or Tooru!" Hinata said, his sobbing making it a little harder to understand.  </p><p>"I know Shoyo," His mom said.  "I'd rather not leave either, but this job pays much better and it's only a year."  </p><p>Hinata slowly calmed down and hugged his mom.  "I'm really gonna miss them all."  Hinata said.  </p><p>"They'll all still be here in a year." His mom said, trying to cheer him up.  "And you guys can still talk on the phone."</p><p>Hinata just sighed.  "I guess..."</p><p>Hinata's mom had a mischievous smirk on her face.  "Sooo," She said.  "Who's this Tooru?"  </p><p>Hinata covered his face so his mom wouldn't see him blushing.  "He's my boyfriend." Hinata said very quietly.  </p><p>His mom didn't hear what he said because he spoke so low.  "Who?"</p><p>"He's my boyfriend." Hinata said louder.  </p><p>Hinata's mom had a surprised look on her face, but it soon turned into a big smile.  "Awww, my Shoyo's all grown up." She said.  She wrapped Hinata in a huge hug and didn't let go.</p><p>Hinata struggled to escape.  " Get off me mom." He complained.  </p><p>Hinata's mom let him go, and Hinata started walking upstairs.  "You should start packing, we leave in two days."  </p><p>Hinata just replied with an ok, and he went upstairs to his room.  When he got to his room, he looked around and his eyes fell on a picture of him and his team.  He made sure that the picture was the first thing he packed.  Once he finished packing most of his things, he went to bed.  He ended up skipping dinner again, but he really didn't feel like eating after he had cried so much.  He just sat in bed for a while, and then he fell asleep.  </p><p>Hinata had probably one of the scariest dreams he has ever had.  He dreamed that Oikawa and all his friends forgot about him and they were walking away from him.  Hinata kept trying to reach them, but no matter how fast he ran, they kept getting farther away.  Hinata woke up and quickly sat up.  He felt his heart ache, but he tried to ignore it.  </p><p><em>It was just a dream.</em>  Hinata thought, trying to reassure himself.  <em>They won't forget about you. </em></p><p>Hinata slowly got out of bed and changed his clothes.  It was a Saturday morning, yet he was up at 7:00 in the morning.  When he went downstairs, his mom still wasn't awake, so he decided to just make a bowl of cereal for himself.  After about an hour of watching TV, his mom got up and greeted him.  </p><p>"Morning sweetie." His mom said, yawning.  She started cooking breakfast for Natsu since Hinata already ate.  After ten minutes, the doorbell rang.  </p><p>"I'll get it." Hinata said, getting up from his chair and walking over to the door.  When he opened the door, he saw his whole team standing in front of his house.  </p><p>"Surprise!" They all said, smiling.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Surprise!" The whole team said.</p><p>Hinata just stood there in shock. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.</p><p>"Well, since today is your last day here, we thought that we should all come do something with you." Suga said. "But it's fine if your busy!" He added quickly.</p><p>Hinata looked at all his friends, and he realized just how much they cared about him. "I'm not busy," He replied. "Come on in." He said.</p><p>The team walked into his house, and they were immediately greeted by Natsu. "Hello!" She chirped. "Who are you guys?"</p><p>"Natsu!" Hinata said. "Sorry guys, this is my little sister, Natsu."</p><p><em>Wow, Natsu looks exactly like Hinata. </em>They all thought. Natsu looked exactly like Hinata, except that she was a girl, and she was much shorter and younger than Hinata.</p><p>"Soo," Hinata piped up. "What are we gonna be doing today?"</p><p>The whole team just had mischievous grins on their faces. "We are going to an amusement park!" They said, holding up tickets for each of them.</p><p>"Really?!" Hinata exclaimed happily. "I haven't been to one in so long!"</p><p>The whole team mentally sighed in relief because they didn't really know what Hinata likes. They were glad they chose an amusement park.  </p><p>After they left, they stopped by Sakanoshita to get snacks for the ride there.  </p><p>"Hey Coach Ukai!" Hinata said, walking into the store.  </p><p>"Hey Hinata." Ukai said, already getting the meat buns because he knew they were here for them.  "So today's your last day here?"</p><p>Hinata just gave a sad smile.  "Yeah..." He replied.  "But today, the whole team and I are going to an amusement park." He said, his mood cheering back up.  </p><p>Ukai gave Hinata the meat buns, and Hinata gave him so money to pay for them.  "See you in a year." Ukai said, waving as Hinata ran out of the store.  </p><p>Hinata got back in the car and everybody immediately started munching on the meat buns.  "Tsukki!" Hinata said.  "Have a meat bun."  </p><p>Tsukki just scoffed and turned away.  "No thanks, I'm not hungry."  He kept looking out the window and listened to his music.  Yamaguchi ended up apologizing for him, and the rest of the car ride was pretty normal, except when Noya and Tanaka wanted to sit on top of the car.  They had a whole fight with Suga and Daichi, but in the end, nobody sat on the roof.  </p><p>Once they reached the amusement park, the crowds were so big, Hinata and Nishinoya had to hold hands with someone tall so they wouldn't get run over by the crowds.  Once they decided on which ride to go first, they paired up.  Asahi with Noya, Suga with Daichi, Yamaguchi with Tsukishima (they had to force Tsukishima to go on the ride), Kiyoko with Yachi, and Hinata with Tanaka.  <b>A/N The other seconds years aren't going to be included here.  </b></p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">After The Ride</span>
  </b>
</p><p>They all wobbled out of the exit and sat down on a bench.  "That was awesome!" Hinata exclaimed.  </p><p>"We should go on another one!" Nishinoya said, jumping up and down happily.  </p><p><em>Where do they get this energy? </em> The whole team thought, still shaken up from the ride.  </p><p>"You guys can go," Daichi said wearily.  "We'll just stay here."</p><p>Hinata pouted a little, but then just grabbed Nishinoya's hand and dragged him away.  "Let's go on that one next!" Hinata said, pointing at a huge roller coaster.  </p><p>Nishinoya looked at it excitedly and nodded.  They ran over there, but since it was a big ride, the lines were extremely long.  It took an hour for them to get on the ride, and when they got off, Suga and Daichi ran up to them.  </p><p>"Oh thank goodness we found you." Suga said.  "We thought you got lost."</p><p>Hinata laughed a little at this.  "We didn't get lost, the lines were just really long." He said.</p><p>"Well, now that we found you," Daichi said.  "Should we get some funnel cake or ice-cream?"</p><p>Hinata and Nishinoya both nodded quickly since they were pretty hungry.  Once they met back up with the rest of the team, they got their food and sat down at a table to eat it.  </p><p>"So Hinata," Yamaguchi asked.  "Where are you moving to in America?"</p><p>Hinata thought about it a little, but then remembered his mom told him yesterday.  "I'm going to Florida."  He replied.</p><p>"Really?" Suga said.  "I heard it's really hot there."</p><p>"Yeah I think it is." Hinata said.  </p><p>"So are you going to see Oikawa before you leave?" Daichi asked.  </p><p>"I don't think so," Hinata said.  He already missed Oikawa a lot even though it's only been one day.  "We leave in the morning tomorrow, and I'm pretty sure Oikawa would want to sleep in since it's the weekend."</p><p>Everybody was feeling kind of guilty because they took away Hinata's time to go see Oikawa.  Almost as if Hinata could read their minds, he said. "Awww, guys don't feel bad.  I came because I wanted to hang out with you guys today."  He gave then a big smile, and everybody felt better.  </p><p>They went on one more ride, and then they decided to go home since they've been there for a long time.  Once they reached Hinata's house to drop him off, they all gave him big hugs since they wouldn't see him for a whole year.</p><p>"I'll miss you guys." Hinata said, trying not to cry (since he's been doing that quite a lot these past few days).  </p><p>"We'll all miss you too." The team said, giving him one last hug.  Nishinoya came up to him and gave him a shirt that said '#1 Ace', and a key chain that was a volleyball with the number 10 on it.  The whole team took out their key chains that also said their uniform numbers on it.  </p><p>"Now you have something to remember us for." Nishinoya said happily.  </p><p>Hinata gave them a smile, and thanked them for the stuff.  The team waved to Hinata as he walked into his house.  When he walked in, his mom was on the couch watching the news.  "Hey sweetie," She said.  "How was your day?" </p><p>"It was great!" Hinata replied.  "We went to an amusement park." </p><p>"That sound fun." His mom said, giving him a smile.  "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed.  We have to wake up early tomorrow."</p><p>Hinata just nodded and walked upstairs.  He made sure to pack the shirt and the key chain.  Then he brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas.  He looked around his room, and there was nothing except for boxes and his bed. <em> I'm gonna miss this house.</em>  He thought.  Then he fell asleep.  </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">In The Morning</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Hinata felt the sun shining on his face, and he groaned as he sat up.  He looked at his phone and saw that it was 6:00.  <em>I don't wanna get up.</em>  Hinata thought as he got out of his bed.  Hinata quickly had breakfast, and then they had to leave.  He looked back at his house one last time when they were in the car, and he mentally said bye to it.  Once they reached the airport, they were 20 minutes early, so they had some time to sit around. </p><p>When they were about to walk to get on the plane, Hinata heard a familiar voice and stopped in his tracks.</p><p>"Hey Shoyo!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Shoyo!"</p><p>Hinata turned around and looked at the person with a surprised expression.</p><p>"Tooru?" Hinata asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you would still be sleeping."</p><p>Oikawa just walked up to him and smiled. "I had to see you again before you left." He answered. "I'm going to miss you." Oikawa hugged Hinata and gave a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Hinata hugged him back and answered back. "I'm gonna miss you too."</p><p>Oikawa let go of Hinata and pulled something out of his bag. Hinata could see the teal and white colors of an Aoba Johsai jacket. "Here you go," Oikawa said handing the jacket to him. "It's my jacket, but I want you to have it."</p><p>Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. "But don't you need it?"</p><p>"It's fine," Oikawa replied. "I can always get another one. I want you to keep this with you so whenever you look at it, you'll be remembered of me."</p><p>Hinata jumped onto him and kissed him. They stayed there until Hinata's mom spoke up. "Awww, you guys are so cute." She said, snapping a picture of them kissing.</p><p>Hinata immediately got off of Oikawa. "Mom!" He exclaimed. Hinata totally forgot she was there.  </p><p>"I'm sorry Tooru, but we have to go otherwise we are going to miss the plane." Hinata's mom said.</p><p>Oikawa looked at Hinata and gave him matching necklaces. He showed his own necklace and smiled. "Now we have matching necklaces." He said giving him one last hug. "I'll wait for you to come back."</p><p><em>I hope you do. </em>Hinata thought, his heart twinging at the thought of Oikawa dating someone else.  Hinata said bye and walked away. Oikawa kept staring at the doors even after Hinata was out of sight.</p><p>When the place was about to take off, Hinata looked outside the window and into the airport. He saw Oikawa still standing there, and he was crying. Hinata felt bad because it was his fault that Oikawa was crying, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't his choice to leave him. As he watched the airport get smaller and smaller, he felt his mom squeeze his hand.</p><p>"Don't worry sweetie," She said. "If he truly loves you, then he will wait for you. If he doesn't, then he isn't worth your time."</p><p>Hinata smiled. "Thanks mom."</p><p>Hinata stared outside the window the whole flight, and once he landed, his stomach was rumbling. Once he walked outside, he felt like he could melt just standing outside for 5 seconds. "It's so hot!" Hinata said, fanning himself, trying to cool himself down.</p><p>"I know sweetie, it's very hot in Florida." Hinata's mom said. "We'll get used to it, do you want to get some food?"</p><p>Hinata nodded quickly since he was very hungry. They rented a car and drove around for a bit until they stopped at a McDonalds. They ordered a happy meal, and when they ate it, they were pretty disappointed.</p><p>"The McDonalds in Japan tasted better than this." Hinata remarked, but they were still really hungry, so they finished the whole thing.</p><p>After they finished their meal, they drove to their new house. As they drove into the driveway, Hinata was amazed at the house. "Woahhh," He said, his eyes filled with amazement. "It's huge!"</p><p>His mom smiled happily. "That's because the rent in America is cheaper, and my new job pays way more, so we can afford this."</p><p>"Cool!" Hinata exclaimed, running into the house. The interior of the house amazed him even more. "I'm gonna go find my room."</p><p>"Ok," His mom said. "It's getting pretty late, so we should go to bed soon."</p><p>"Ok!" Hinata yelled from upstairs. The house was so big, Hinata doubted that his mom could even hear him.  Hinata wandered around the house for a while until he found a room that he wanted as his bedroom.  When he walked in, there was a huge queen size bed next to the wall, and a bookshelf next to it.  There was a TV with a small couch in front of it.  </p><p>"Woahh," Hinata said, his mouth practically drooling from how big the place was.  "This room is huge."  </p><p>Hinata's room at his house in Japan was probably one fifth the size of this room.  Hinata jumped onto his bed and scrolled through his phone.  After a few minutes of watching Youtube, he fell asleep.  </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">In The Morning</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Hinata woke up to the wonderful smell of his mother's pancakes.  He sat up, and for a second he forgot where he was.  After he brushed his teeth and changed clothes, he ran downstairs and greeted his mom.  </p><p>"Morning mom!" He said cheerfully.  He didn't know why, but he felt like something good was going to happen today.  </p><p>"Good morning Shoyo." His mom said, turning the stove off and putting the pancakes onto a plate.  Hinata immediately took a bite of the pancakes.  </p><p>"This is delicious mom." He said, quickly eating the rest of it.  After he put his plate in the sink, he went to put his shoes on.  "I'm gonna go explore."</p><p>"Ok, just don't stay out too late." His mom said.  "It might be dangerous."</p><p>"Got it!" Hinata said, running out the door.  When he walked outside, he was blasted with a wave of heat.  <em>Man, I sure am glad I chose to wear a short sleeve.  </em>He thought, walking down the street.  He looked around and saw that there was a game store.  </p><p>He walked into the store and he was amazed at how many games there were.  <em>Woahh, Kenma would really like this place. </em> He thought.  He quickly took a picture of the place and sent it to Kenma.  </p><p>As he was walking, he wasn't paying attention so the next thing he knew, he bumped into someone.  "I'm so sorry!" He said quickly.  After he said that, he mentally facepalmed himself in the face.  <em>I'm in America, nobody here speaks Japanese.  The guy probably thinks I'm weird. </em> He thought.</p><p>The guy just laughed and helped Hinata up.  "It's fine.  Are you new in town?"  </p><p>Hinata looked at him.  "You speak Japanese?"</p><p>"Yep." The guy said, sounding proud of himself.  "I was born here, but I lived in Japan for a few years.  Then I moved back here."</p><p>"Really? Cool!" Hinata said.  He didn't feel as nervous to be in public now that he found someone who spoke Japanese.  "What's your name?"  </p><p>"My name's Nico Di Angelo." (If you get this reference, we are now friends.)  "What's yours?"</p><p>"I'm Hinata Shoyo." Hinata said, smiling. </p><p>"What's your number?" Nico asked.  </p><p>Hinata didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust him.  "Give me your phone, I'll put it in." </p><p>Nico gave his phone to Hinata, and Hinata put his number in.  "See you around Nico!" Hinata said, waving as he ran off. </p><p>"See ya." Nico said, waving a little.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you guys understood the reference, then I just wanna tell you that this is not a crossover with the book Nico is from.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to make.  I had no motivation to write, so I didn't write anything for like a week.  But I finally finished the next chapter, so here it is :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Hinata opened the door to his house, he noticed all the lights were off.  </p><p>"Mom?" Hinata walked around the house, still not used to where everything was.  He was about to leave the kitchen when he saw a note on the fridge.  </p><p>
  <em>'Hey sweetie, today's my first day at work, so I'll be home pretty late.  There's some microwave food on the table, just don't burn the house down.  You have your first day of school tomorrow, so make sure you don't go to bed too late.'</em>
</p><p><em>Geez mom, you couldn't have told me in the morning?</em>  Hinata thought, crumpling up the paper and throwing it into the trash.</p><p>Hinata walked around the house, and after a while, he got bored and decided to text Oikawa.</p><p><b>Hinata:</b> Hey Tooru! ^_^</p><p><b>Oikawa:</b> Hey Shoyo!  How's America?</p><p><b>Hinata:</b> It's ok, but it's really hot here.</p><p><b>Oikawa: </b>Aww, it's ok, I'm sure you'll get used to it.</p><p><b>Hinata: </b>I made a new friend today :) His name's Nico.</p><p><b>Oikawa: </b>Really?  That's nice.</p><p>Oikawa couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Hinata already made a new friend.  <em>I hope nothing happens between them.</em>  Oikawa thought.</p><p><b>Hinata:</b> Well, how's life in Japan?</p><p><b>Oikawa: </b>It's ok, but it's kinda boring without you.  I heard Tobio-chan moved to a different school.  I've never heard of the school, but I know it's not very good.  </p><p><b>Hinata:</b> Really? I start school tomorrow, and I'm kinda nervous.  What if they don't like me?</p><p><b>Oikawa: </b>Don't worry!  I'm sure they'll like you :)</p><p><b>Hinata: </b>Thanks, I have to go, but I'll tell you how it goes tomorrow.</p><p><b>Oikawa:</b> I have to get to school, make sure to tell me how it goes!</p><p><b>Hinata: </b>Ok bye :)</p><p><em>I forgot about the time difference between here and Japan. </em>Hinata thought.(Japan is about 14 hours ahead)  <em>Now what should I do?   </em></p><p>Hinata walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.  He turned on the TV, and starting going through all the channels.  After some time of going through the channels, he decided to watch a beach volleyball match.  Hinata always though beach volleyball was really cool, and he always wanted to try it.  <em>Maybe I could try playing it here. </em> Hinata thought as he watched the match.  </p><p>He watched TV for an hour or two, and then he decided to go bed.  He fell asleep pretty quickly.  He hadn't realized just how sleepy he was until he got into bed.  </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">In The Morning</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"Shoyo! It's time to get up!  You would want to be late on you first day now, would you?"  Hinata's mom yelled, her voice just barely waking Hinata up.</p><p>Hinata grumbled as he got up, but he knew that he had to be on time for his first day.  He brushed his teeth and changed into his new uniform.  He was greeted by his mom when he walked down into the kitchen.  </p><p>"I made you some breakfast, but you have to eat quickly since you woke up a little later than you should have."  His mom said, putting the plates on the table.  </p><p>His breakfast consisted of some toast, bacon, and eggs.  "Thanks for the food mom."  Hinata said as he took a bite of the food.  He quickly finished it, and then he put the plates in the sink.  "I'm gonna go now, bye!"  </p><p>"Bye sweetie, I'm gonna be home a little earlier than last night, so I'll be home around 8 or 9pm." His mom said, waving as Hinata left.  </p><p>Hinata walked down his street, still kinda lost about how to get to school.  He pulled out his phone and found his school on maps.  He followed it, and after 15 minutes, he reached the school.  <em>Woahhh, it's huge. </em> Hinata thought.  </p><p>The school was probably two times bigger than Karasuno.  As Hinata walked through the gates, he almost got trampled by a huge group of students running to class.  One of them pushed him accidentally, but as he was falling, someone grabbed his arm.  </p><p>
  <b>[English is bold, Japanese is normal]</b>
</p><p><b>"Woah, careful there." </b>The guy said, helping Hinata stand.  <b>"You're so tiny, you're gonna get trampled easily here.  Are you new?"</b></p><p>"T-Thanks." Hinata said, feeling a little embarrassed.  <em>Dang, my first five minutes here, and I already embarrassed myself in front of a student.</em>  Hinata thought.  <em>Oh wait, did I just speak in Japanese?  Now I've embarrassed myself even more.  </em></p><p><b>"S-Sorry, I don't really know English." </b> Hinata said.  He made sure to know how to say that so people didn't think he was weird.  </p><p><b>"Oh ok, it's fine.  Well, see you around."</b> The guy said, waving bye to Hinata.  </p><p>Hinata walked into the building, and he walked around until he found the principal's office.  As he walked into the room, the principal greeted him.  "Ah Hinata!  I've been waiting for you." He said.  The principal was also from Japan, so he could speak Japanese.  "Since I know you can't really speak English, I found you a student who agreed to translate for you.  Come over here Nico."</p><p>The boy Hinata had met the day before walked over.  "Hi!  We've already met."  Nico said, smiling at Hinata. <b> A/N For the people who know where Nico is from, I know his personality is basically the opposite of what it is in the books, but I'm just using the name.  He isn't the same person.  </b></p><p>Hinata felt relieved he already kinda knew a student here.  He didn't want to be the person who didn't have any friends, or was always alone.  "Hi, I didn't know you went to this school." Hinata said, smiling back at him.</p><p>"You never asked, and I didn't know where you where going either." Nico shrugged.  "Let's get to class, we are already late."</p><p>Hinata followed Nico outside of the room, and they walked to class.  Nico stopped in front of a classroom, and he opened the door.  </p><p><b>"Nico, why are you late?"</b> The teacher said, obviously annoyed because Nico interrupted her.  </p><p><b>"I was with the new transfer student in the principals office.  He can't speak English, so I'm his translator."  </b>Nico said, not even batting an eye at the teacher's annoyed expression.  "You can come in Hinata."  Nico told Hinata.</p><p>Hinata walked in, and he turned and faced the students.  He just smiled and waved a little.  </p><p><b>"His name's Hinata Shoyo, and he's from Japan.  He's only gonna be here for a year, and then he's moving back to Japan."  </b>Nico told the students since Hinata couldn't really introduce himself.  </p><p>Hinata whispered something in Nico's ear, and then he turned back to facing the students.  <b>"He is also plays volleyball."</b> Nico told them.</p><p>Hinata could hear people whispered stuff like: "He's so short, how can he play volleyball?" or "I bet he doesn't even get to play in matches because he's so short."  </p><p>Hinata was about to say something, but he was interrupted by someone else.  <b>"Hey!  Shut up, you can be short and still be great at volleyball.  Now stop whispering things, if you want to say something, say it out loud."</b>  The girl said.  </p><p>She was about 5'5, and she had long, light brown hair, and green eyes.  Hinata looked at her thankfully.  </p><p><b>"Alright, Kayla, please sit down.  Hinata, you can sit next to Nico." </b>The teacher said.  </p><p>Hinata followed Nico to the back of the classroom, and he sat down next to him.  The classes were pretty boring, and Hinata decided not to bring up volleyball when he introduced himself in  his other classes.  Once it was lunchtime, he followed Nico to the cafeteria, and he got his food.  He sat down at a table with just himself and Nico, and after about 5 minutes of silence, Kayla, the girl from before, sat down in front of Hinata.</p><p><b>"Hi!  My name's Kayla, but you probably can't understand me.  Wanna be friends?" </b> She asked.</p><p>"She said her name's Kayla, and she wants to be your friend."  Nico told Hinata.  </p><p>Hinata looked at Kayla and nodded happily.  </p><p><b>"Great!"</b> Kayla said, taking a bite from her lunch.</p><p>The trio talked to each other for the rest of the lunch time, and once the bell rang, the got up to get to their next class. </p><p><em>Maybe life won't be so bad here. </em> He thought, happily walking through the halls with his new friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been three months since Hinata moved, and he was walking through the hallway when he overheard a conversation between these two guys.</p><p>"Wow, look at this little shorty." A guy said. "How does he even play volleyball when he's so short?  I bet he was lying, he probably can't even jump high at all."  </p><p>Hinata surprisingly learned English pretty fast, and now he could understand everything, he just couldn't speak big words yet.  Hinata always heard people say this about him, but now he's had enough of it.  </p><p>Hinata turned around and glared at the boy.  "Oh yeah?  Let's see if you still think that after this."  He ran up to the boy, and jumped as high as he could.  He almost hit his head on the ceiling, and everybody was amazed.  The boy just stared at him with wide eyes, and just grumbled.  </p><p>"Whatever, you're still just a shorty." He said as he pulled the other guy into a classroom.  </p><p>Everybody in the hall just stood there speechless, until one of them came over to Hinata and asked him a question.  </p><p>"Hi, my name's Leo, do you want to come play some beach volleyball with me and my friends after school?"  </p><p>Hinata stared for a while, and once his brain finally processed what he said, he answered back.  "Really? I'd love to!" He said, his eyes sparkling with excitement.  School went by quickly after that, and once school was over, Hinata, Nico, and Kayla walked over to the beach with Leo and his friends.  </p><p>"As you know, my name's Leo, and these are my friends Will and Sadie.  I think Sadie's in the same math class as you." Leo said to Hinata.</p><p>Hinata looked at Sadie, and he vaguely remembered seeing her in his math class.  Leo started to tell Hinata, Nico, and Kayla the basic rules of beach volleyball.  They all nodded and then they started the game.  The first serve went to Leo, and he managed to get it over the net.  Kayla received it, but it was still a little low.  Nico passed it to Hinata, and Hinata ran up to the net and tried to spike it.  </p><p><em>Dang it, I'm not high enough to spike the ball.</em>  Hinata thought.  <em>It's hard to jump on the sand.  </em>Hinata barely reached the ball, and he tried to hit it.  His fingertips barely touched the ball, but he managed to get it over.  Sadie tried to save it, but the ball fell on the ground.  </p><p>"Woah, beach volleyball is way harder than regular volleyball." Hinata said.  "But it's kinda fun."</p><p>It was Hinata's turn to serve, and he barely managed to get it over the net.  The wind pushed it back a little, so it touched the net.  The ball fell to the ground before Leo, Will, or Sadie could receive it.  </p><p>The game went on for a few hours, and by the time they finished, everybody was panting and out of breath, even Hinata was really tired.  Leo's team won because they had more practice with beach volleyball.</p><p>"Hey, can I keep practicing with you guys?  It might help me get better at regular volleyball."  Hinata asked.  </p><p>"Sure!" Leo responded.  "It's fun playing with other people."  </p><p>"Great!  What about after school tomorrow?" Hinata suggested.  "Do you guys wanna come too?" He said, looking at Nico and Kayla.  </p><p>"Of course!" Kayla said happily.  Nico just nodded and smiled.  They said bye to each other, and Hinata, Nico, and Kayla walked home.  </p><p>It was pretty late, so when Hinata reached his house, it was really dark outside.  "Mom!  I'm home!" Hinata yelled as he took his shoes off.  </p><p>Hinata walked into the living room, and he saw his mom on the couch.  "Hi Shoyo, how was your day?" His mom said.</p><p>"It was great, I tried playing some beach volleyball today with my friends.  It's pretty hard, but it might help me with regular volleyball." Hinata said.</p><p>"That sound great honey," His mom said.  "Why don't you go take a shower while I make some food for you?"</p><p>"Ok." Hinata replied.  He walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom.  He finished his shower relatively quickly, and once he changed and dried his hair, he flopped onto his bed.  As he lay in bed, he looked over into his closet, and saw a white and teal jacket.</p><p>It was Oikawa's jacket.</p><p>Hinata seemed to have forgotten that Oikawa gave it to him, but when he saw it, his hand instinctively went to touch his necklace from Oikawa.  </p><p>He walked over to his closet and took the jacket out.  Hinata sighed and put it over his head. <em> It still smells like him.  </em>Hinata thought. <em> I miss you Tooru.  </em></p><p>"Shoyo!  Food is ready!" He heard his mom yell from downstairs.  </p><p>"Ok, I'll come down in a second!" He yelled back.</p><p>Hinata looked at the clock, and it showed that it was already 9:00.  <em>That means Oikawa is probably already in school.  </em>Hinata thought. <em> I'll call him once he gets out of school.</em></p><p>Hinata walked down the stairs and sat down at the table.  He ate quiet and quickly, and after he put his plates in the sink, he went upstairs to do some homework.  </p><p>"Ughhhh, my brain hurts." Hinata complained.  It had been already 2 hours since he started working on his homework, and he got none of it done.  "Why is school so hard?"    </p><p><em>Hmmm, maybe I can call Tooru.  He should be out of school by now, unless he's at practice.  </em>Hinata thought.  <em>Oh well, if he's in practice, I can just wait until he's done.</em></p><p>Hinata tried calling Oikawa, and he immediately answered.  "Hi Shoyo!" Oikawa said.</p><p>"Hi Tooru.  What are you doing?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"Homework, I have to study since I'm gonna be going to college soon."  Oikawa replied.  </p><p>"Oh right, you're going to college soon.  When I come back, you'll already be almost half way done with your first year.  Have you chosen which college you're gonna go to?"  Hinata asked.</p><p>"Not yet, but I have a few in mind." Oikawa replied.  </p><p>
  <b>[Hinata moved to America in the middle of the year, so he's gonna finished this year of school in America, and then he's gonna go back to Japan in his second school year in America.]  </b>
</p><p>"Can you help me with my homework?  It's too hard." Hinata complained.</p><p>"Sure! What are you learning?" Oikawa answered.</p><p>"Algebra, I can't figure out how to solve binomials." Hinata said.</p><p>
  <b>A/N I actually have no idea what high school students learn because I'm not even in high school yet, so let's just say he's learning algebra.  </b>
</p><p>Hinata put the questions up to the camera so Oikawa could look at them, and Oikawa quickly solved them.</p><p>"Ok, it's actually not that hard." Oikawa said.  He explained how binomials worked, and he tried to help Hinata solve them. </p><p>"I don't get it." Hinata whined.  "Math is too hard for me."</p><p>Oikawa just sighed.  "Come on Shoyo, it's not that hard." Oikawa tried to explain again to him, but it didn't help.  </p><p>Hinata sighed in exasperation.  "I'll never understand this, maybe tomorrow I can go ask the teacher to help me.  Let's just talk about something else.  Did Karasuno make it to Nationals?"</p><p>"We beat Karasuno, but we didn't make it to Nationals." He said.  "Shiratorizawa beat us AGAIN" Oikawa spat.</p><p>"Awww, it's ok Tooru.  You tried your best." Hinata said.</p><p>Oikawa huffed angrily.  "I guess, but now I'm going to college and I don't have another chance at beating Shiratorizawa."</p><p>"I'll beat them for you!" Hinata replied.  "I'll make it to Nationals."  </p><p>"I'll be cheering you on." Oikawa said with a smile.  "I've gotta continue studying though, maybe we can talk tomorrow."  </p><p>"Ok, bye Tooru!" Hinata said.</p><p>"Bye." Oikawa said as he hung up.</p><p>Hinata went to charge his phone, and then he went to bed.  </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Time Skip</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Hinata was standing at the airport, all his bags in his arms.  "I'll miss you guys, maybe you can come visit once in a while." Hinata said, giving a hug to his friends.  "I can't believe it's already been a year."</p><p>"Neither can I" Kayla said, tears coming out of her eyes.  "I'm gonna miss you so much!"</p><p>It was already a year since Hinata moved, and now he was going back to Japan.  </p><p>"We'll come visit one day." Nico said.  "But so you don't forget us, you can have this."  </p><p>Nico handed Hinata a picture of Hinata, Nico, Will, Kayla, and Sadie.  It was the picture they took the first day they played beach volleyball.  "I'll make sure to hang this up in my room." Hinata said smiling.  His eyes were watering, but he didn't want to cry in front of all his friends.  </p><p>"Shoyo, it's time to go."  Hinata's mom said.  </p><p>"I'll make sure to text you once I land." Hinata said, waving to all his friends.  He stepped into the airplane, and he sat down in his chair.</p><p>"Hey mom, can you tell the principal not to tell my team that I'm coming back to school tomorrow?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"Sure, I'll call him once we land."  His mom answered.</p><p>After they landed, Hinata and his mom walked out of the plane.  Hinata walked outside of the airport and looked around.  </p><p>"I'm finally back home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata flopped onto his bed.  His room was so empty, you could hear echos when he spoke.  <em>Tomorrow, I finally go back to school.  </em>He thought happily. <em> I can't wait to see their faces when I come in.  </em></p><p>"Onii-chan!  Mommy said you should go to bed now otherwise you won't be able to wake up tomorrow morning." Natsu said, jumping onto him.</p><p>"Ok, I'll go to bed soon." Hinata replied, picking up Natsu and putting her on the floor.</p><p>"No! You have to go to bed now!" She said.  </p><p><em>Why the heck am I getting yelled at by my little sister?  </em>Hinata thought.  "Ok, I'll go to bed, but I still have to brush my teeth."  </p><p>"Good!" Natsu said, grinning like she won something.  She walked out of the room and into her own room.  </p><p>Hinata sighed and walked into the bathroom.  He brushed his teeth and jumped onto his bed.  <em>I still don't know what college Oikawa went to.  </em>He thought.<em>  Maybe the guys at school will know.</em></p><p>Hinata closed his eyes, and in only five minutes, he was already fast asleep.  </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">In The Morning</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"Onii-chan! Get up!" Natsu yelled, shaking Hinata.  "You're gonna be late if you stay in bed any longer!"</p><p>Hinata rubbed his eyes as he got up.  He looked at his phone, and realized he only had 10 minutes to get ready, and then he would have to leave.  He shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom.  When he was trying to put his uniform on from the year before, it didn't fit.  <em>Crap, did I actually grow this much?</em>  Hinata thought.</p><p>"MOM!" Hinata yelled.  "My uniform doesn't fit anymore!"  </p><p>Hinata's mom came upstairs to look at it.  "Well, you did grow quite a lot over the past year, but I didn't buy you a new uniform yet.  I guess you'll just have to go in your normal clothes today."  </p><p>"Fine." Hinata replied.  He walked over to his drawer and threw on a hoodie and a pair of jeans.  He made sure he had Oikawa's necklace on, and he picked up his bag.  </p><p>"Bye mom!  See you after school." Hinata said as he walked out the front door.   </p><p>Hinata ran as fast as he could, and he made it right on time.  As he stood in front of the gym doors, he could already hear people practicing inside.  The second Hinata opened the doors, everybody stopped practicing and looked at him.</p><p>"Hey guys, I'm back." Hinata said with a smile.</p><p>"SHOYO!"  Noya yelled as he ran up to him and tackled him in a hug.  "We missed you!"</p><p>Everybody jumped onto him and hugged him.  "How was America?" Tanaka asked.</p><p>"It was fun, but I really missed you guys."  Hinata replied.  "What happened since I left?"  </p><p>"Well, Aoba Johsai beat us, so we didn't make it to Nationals.  Kageyama left and transferred to a different school.  His team lost in the first round at the Spring Tournaments.  It looked like he went back to his old bossy attitude.  Daichi, Suga, and Asahi graduated, and now Ennoshita is team captain."  Tanaka explained.</p><p>"We also have a new setter, he's a first year.  His name's Haru." Yamaguchi piped in, and pointed at Haru.  </p><p>Haru just smiled and waved back.  "You must be Hinata, everybody was always talking about you." </p><p>Hinata felt his face turn a little red. <em> Everybody was talking about me? </em> He thought. </p><p>"You're still the shortest out of the second years and third years." Tsukishima said.</p><p>"Hey!  I'm not that short anymore!" Hinata protested.  </p><p>Hinata actually did grow quite a lot.  He was now 5'6, and his muscles looked bigger than before.  But it was true, Hinata was still the shortest out of the second and third years.  Nishinoya was now 5'7, and Tsukishima still managed to grow another inch.  </p><p>"You look so different though." Yamaguchi said.</p><p>"Woahhh, you even pierced your ears!" Tanaka exclaimed.</p><p><em>Oh yeah, Kayla forced me to do it.</em>  Hinata thought.  He had black studs on both his ears, and it actually looked pretty good on him.  Hinata's hair got a lot longer, but it was still crazy and didn't stay down.  </p><p>Ukai walked in, and he immediately walked over once he saw Hinata.  "Hey you're back." He said ruffling his hair.  "You look so much more mature now."</p><p>Hinata smiled.  He really missed them all.  As he looked around the gym, his eyes landed on the group of first years who were just standing awkwardly in the corner.  Hinata walked over to them and introduced himself.  </p><p>"Hi, my name's Hinata Shoyo, I'm a middle blocker." Hinata said.</p><p>"My name's Haru, and this is Tatsuki.  I'm the setter for the team, and Tatsuki is a wing spiker."  Haru explained.</p><p>When Hinata stood next to the first years, he was actually two inches taller than Haru.  Tatsuki was already 5'8, so Hinata still felt pretty short.  </p><p>"Alright guys, I think it's about time we start practice." Ennoshita said.  "We'll be doing spiking and receives.  Hinata, Tsukishima, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Haru, you guys are on receiving.  The rest of you guys are on spiking."  </p><p>Everybody divided into their groups, and started practicing.  When it was Hinata's turn to receive, everybody thought he hadn't improved at all at receiving.  They have never been more wrong in their lives.  Hinata received the ball perfectly, and he sent right to where the setter would usually be.  </p><p>"Woahhh, that was great Hinata!" Nishinoya exclaimed.  "You really improved on your receives!" </p><p>Hinata blushed and laughed sheepishly.  "Thanks Noya-senpai, I practiced a lot in America."  </p><p>After a few more receives, Hinata's group switched to spiking.  When Ukai threw the ball up for Hinata, he ended up jumping way too high, the ball hit him on the chin.  </p><p>"Oww." Hinata said.  "That hurt."</p><p>"Woah Hinata, how did you jump that high?" Ukai asked amazed.</p><p>"Oh, I played beach volleyball almost everyday in America, so I guess jumping on sand helped me."  Hinata said.  "But I didn't think I would be able to jump this high."</p><p>"I've never seen anybody jump that high Hinata!" Tanaka said.  "We're definitely gonna make it to Nationals this year!" </p><p>"Alright guys, we should continue practicing." Ennoshita said.  "We only have another 15 minutes of practice left before we have to go to class."</p><p>Everybody started practicing, and before Hinata knew it, practice had ended.  As Hinata was walking into his class, he was stopped by his teacher.  </p><p>"Welcome back Hinata." His teacher said.  "What are you wearing?"</p><p>"Oh, well I grew since I left Japan, and my mom didn't get a new uniform for me, so I had to wear my normal clothes today." Hinata told him.</p><p>"Oh ok, well go sit down next to Yamaguchi." His teacher said.  </p><p>Hinata walked over to him and sat down at the empty desk next him.  The rest of the school went by quickly, and Hinata didn't even pay attention to any of his classes.  During afternoon practice, the team played a quick practice match between them, and Hinata started to get used to Haru's setting.  </p><p>Once practice ended, Hinata walked up to Ennoshita.  "Hey, do you know which college Oikawa is going to?"  </p><p>"Oh right, you guys were dating."  Ennoshita.  "Hmmm, I think I heard he's going to University of Miyagi.  It's actually pretty close by."  <b>A/N I actually have no idea if this is an actual college, but let's just pretend it is.</b></p><p>"Ok thanks!" Hinata yelled as he ran out of the gym.  He ran for thirty minutes until he reached a huge building and a gate.  It was the University of Miyagi.  He ran around campus looking for Oikawa.  After ten minutes of searching for him, Hinata got tired.  As he was catching his breath, he heard a familiar voice say something behind him.</p><p>"Shoyo?"</p><p>Hinata turned around, and he saw a guy with brown hair and warm chocolate eyes.  It was Oikawa.</p><p>"Hey, I'm back." Hinata said with a smile.</p><p>Oikawa started tearing up, and he ran over to him and hugged him.  "I missed you so much!  Why didn't you tell me you were back?"</p><p>"I wanted to surprise you." Hinata said.  "Oof, you're squeezing me too much Tooru."  </p><p>Oikawa loosened his grip, and his eyes fell on Hinata's necklace.  "You still have it."  </p><p>"Of course I do, and I'm never taking it off." Hinata said.  </p><p>Oikawa chuckled a little, and leaned down to Hinata's face.  Hinata's lips were met with Oikawa's, and they stayed there for a little bit, until Hinata pulled away.</p><p>"I'll never leave you again Tooru."  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHHHH, I finally finished the story!  Sorry it was kinda short, but at least I finished it.  Thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>